When an Internet Protocol (IP) user application, such as Web browsing, file transfer protocol (FTP), voice over internet protocol (VOIP), streaming video, etc., is running on IP network access connections such as asynchronous digital subscriber line (ADSL) or cable modem, the application quality can degrade in the presence of access line errors (physical layer impairments). Different user applications have different levels of line error tolerance. Voice applications can tolerate relatively higher line error levels than web browsing and Video.
A digital subscriber line (DSL), such as an ADSL line, can be configured to a particular profile based on service agreement, loop quality, and operating environment. A change in these factors, such as introduction of outside electromagnetic noise, degrades DSL performance. If the degradation is serious, the line may become a “problem line” and need a new profile to be assigned. With a large network, there may be thousands of DSL lines that become problem lines. The typical system used to make manual profile adjustments is to have a service technician change the DSL line profile in response to customer complaints received at a volume call center. This process may involve one or more truck rolls (sending a service technician to a customer site) which leads to increased DSL maintenance and service costs.